It's My Little Secret
by lulubell1234
Summary: Maggie doesn't eat or sleep and is getting skinnier by the day and no one a Hogwarts seems to care. Until one night when Draco is patrolling the halls, and gets charmed by her. But can he save her before it's too late?
1. Pointless Song

_Idk what to say guys. I was board, then this hit me. I just had to wright it. (It helps with writers-block). Have fun!!_

**Chapter 1: The Pointless Song**

Draco was walking the hallways, being the Head Boy and all, it was his job. He rounded the corner, almost finished with his patrolling, when he saw someone. Great! Now he couldn't go to bed right away liked he planed.

"Hey! You! What are you doing up?" I called coming up behind the person. He walked over quickly, aggravated that the person didn't turn around. He put a strong hand on the person's shoulder. He smiled as he/she jumped and whirled around.

He quickly realized that the person was a she and a mud-blood. It was pretty obvious, especially when she was holding a muggle-looking devise. It glowed for a moment before turning dark. She wrapped a white cord around it and she scrabbled to her feet.

"What house are you in?" he asked, going through the procedure.

She held her chin up, "Griffindor." _Fabulous. _He thought.

"And what are you doing up?" He hair was pulled back into a low pony tail but hair was escaping. She wore a simple spaghetti strap top and shophie-shorts.

"Couldn't sleep." She said in a clipped tone.

"Whatever. I don't want to deal with you right now. Go back to your dormitory." Draco said rubbing his eyes.

She nodded and ran off. Draco sighed before returning to his own dorm.

*******

Draco walked the next day into Potions late, about five minutes or so. Snape didn't care, he never did. The only downside was that he didn't get to choose his partner. Today he was lucky, there was two open spots.

One next to... Pansy.

And the other next to a black haired girl.

Draco took seat next to the black haired girl, she was in Griffindor maybe, he could dock points off the House if he sat with her.

He pulled the seat back and she looked up.

_Well well well._ He thought. It was the girl from last night. There was something wrong with her eyes, they weren't huge like they should be (for it was rather dark in the dungeons) they were small like they were outside in the blinding sun and she was squinting.

"Get to work." Snape snapped.

She got up and walked over to the ingredients cabinet. We were making a simple healing potion. Draco wondered vaguely what was wrong with her eyes.

She came back and started to dice some of the ingredients.

Well _tried_ is the more accurate word. Her hands were shacking - hard - like she was cold. Draco sighed and took the knife and ingredients from her.

"Stir." was all he said. She only nodded.

They finished first with and "Outstanding" and twenty points to Slytherin.

The class ended and the black haired girl was the first one out the door and up the stairs.

Draco didn't even get to know her name.

*******

It was night-time again. Draco had just finished his rounds and was heading back to the dungeons for bed. And that was when he saw a faint glow from further down the hallway.

_Damn it. _he thought.

He walked up quietly - intending to scare the shit out of the person - when he saw that it was the girl from the other night. He grabbed her shoulder; she jumped.

"What are you doing up?" he sighed.

"Couldn't sleep." she said almost happily.

"Bull shit. You said that last night." he crossed his arms.

"And?" she lifted her hand to Draco's hair and petted it back. Her hand shook. "Sorry, that was going to bug me." she smiled a big dorky smile only a Griffindor could pull.

"What's your name?" he said trying very hard to not ask her to do that again.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she straitened his robes, "Sorry, that was going to bug me, too."

"Yes I would." he said as shivers ran up and down his spine.

"Why?" she giggled like a little kid on Christmas.

"Because if I don't, then it would make it really hard for me to give you your proper punishment."

"Oh, that sounded naughty." she said giggling again, while rocking back a forth.

Draco just rolled his eyes, "What's your name?"

"Maggie." she chirped.

"Maggie what?" Draco felt like he was talking to a mental person.

"Maggie McMann." she giggled again.

"Well, Maggie McMann, why are you up?" He placed his hands on his hips. With a sudden jolt Draco realized something, they were _flirting._

"I'm lost." she said rocking on her heals while she was giggling.

What? "What year are you in?" _W__as she a fucking first year? _he thought with a shudder.

"I'm a fifth year." _Holy shit, same fucking year as me. And she's LOST. I'm talking to a DUMB ASS! _he thought with a groan.

"How are you _lost?_" he demanded.

"I don't know this part of the castle that well... Never actually been down here except for Potions class... And I don't like lingering after class... And it looks rather interesting... Even though I'm so familiar with the dark... That sounded naughty too... It looks kinda scary... What's wrong with you?" she asked for Draco's mouth was hanging wide open.

"What's wrong with me? Nothing. I think something is wrong with you, actually." he put a hand to her forehead, "Are you feeling sick? Hungry? Uh.. Okay?" _Wait a second, am I worrying about someone? And Griffindor no less? _He groaned again.

"Mmm. Your hand feels good." she sighed leaning into it.

"Uhh.." he said as she swayed from side to side. He wrapped his arm around her to prevent her from falling. She leaned her head on his chest.

"You smell good too." she stated like she said the comment every day. It made his heart beat faster.

Somehow they ended up on the floor with Draco's head in Maggie's lap. She hummed a sweet tune. There was no beat to it, high notes and low notes mixed together to form a pointless song. She would take it one way then out of the blue she would turn it around and would take a different path.

Draco was fast asleep, dreaming a pointless dream.

*******

Maggie gently placed his head on the stone floor still humming quietly to him. She carefully took his wand and set it so that it would wake him a three a.m.. She summoned some paper, a pencil, and left him a note. Hopefully she wouldn't get in trouble.

_'Thanks for a fun night. I had a great time. Please forgive me for leaving you. I just can't stand being still for very long. -- Maggie' _her hand writing looked like scribbles on the paper. She shrugged and placed it gently under Draco's hand.

She continued humming as she found her way out of the dungeons, to her delight, and into the common room in no time. She steadily headed up the stairs, careful not to wake anyone. She slid into her bed and watched her room mates sleeping as she crushed another pill and swallowed it.

Maggie didn't sleep that night.

*******

Draco's pocket buzzed. It was three a.m. on the dot. He was tired and sore. He sat up and looked at the note and smiled in a totally Un-Slytherin, and Un-Malfoy smile. Draco trudged tiredly back to the common room. He flopped down onto his bed and didn't even bother to take off his shoes.

He was out like a light within seconds.


	2. Wondering

_I don't know why I decided to write this.._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or an amazingly fast sports car (I WISH!!)_

**Chapter 2**

When Draco walked into the Great Hall, he seamed oddly happy. Even Pansy noticed his weird behavior.

"What's wrong Draco?" she asked in a fake sweet voice.

He quickly made up a lie, "I have a genius way to get Potter into detention today for the next month." When he finished his sentence the other Slytherins began to snicker. They loved messing with Potter and his friends, it was their most favorite game.

While they snickered, Draco swept his eyes over the Griffindor table. They paused for a moment to glare at the Golden Trio then continued down until they spotted a familiar head of black hair.

She was sitting by herself drinking something orange, (pumpkin juice maybe?) and was reading a book.

"Who are you starring at, Draco?" Pansy asked. _Whoa. How long have I been starring__? _he thought. Pansy turned around, "Is it Maggie McMann?"

Draco nodded, "You heard of her?"

"Yeah, there are a ton of rumors going around about her... Why?"

"Saw her wandering around last night, but she was acting strange. Almost like Loony Lovegood, but not to that extreme." he took a bite of his eggs.

"Well apparently," Pansy said leaning in, "she got involved in some muggle drugs. And now she's addicted to one of them called... uhhh.... Oh what was it?" Draco nearly jumped off the table. _What was it?! _He almost screamed.

"I don't remember what it was exactly, but it started with an 'e'."

"Hum." was all that Draco said. Maggie got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall. She seamed almost invisible to everyone around her, no one noticed, except for Draco. To him she seamed to glow, almost.

"Hello, Earth to Draco." Blaise said, waving his hand in front of Draco's face, "She is a lowly class muggle-born. You are a Pureblood. Why are you starring?"

Draco didn't answer his friend, instead he got up and left the Great Hall. He could feel his friends eyes on his back.

* * *

Potions class was similar to the day before. Draco managed to earn twenty points for Slytherin and get Potter detention for the wrest of the week. He sat with Maggie again and insisted on cutting the ingredients. She agreed, no questions asked.

Draco didn't like the idea of being a stalker, but he couldn't resist. He wanted, well, her. Wanted to know all about her. He followed her all day watching to see what she liked.

She didn't eat that day and only drank a small amount, usually it was just water, nothing special about it.

He couldn't wait till tonight to ask her questions.

* * *

Maggie had a weird feeling. Actually she had the weird feeling all day long. Like she was being watched or something. But she shrugged it off, she always had a weird feeling.

During breakfast, when she was reading, the words began to dance across the page. They sang to her too. She blinked a few times and the words stopped dancing and settled back down to the page. She continued reading and took another sip of her orange juice. After a few minutes she got up and walked out of the Great Hall. No one noticed that she didn't eat anything.

She skipped lunch and headed out into the woods. She didn't get far, she got to the edge then started shaking. Maggie swore that she could see a six-headed Dragon. She quickly retreated, the feeling of being followed didn't let up as she walked back into the castle.

She made sure that she drank; but not too much. The orange juice from this morning was still giving her a strong buzz.

Draco sat with her again during Potions. Maggie didn't object when he said he wanted to cut and dice the ingredients, for the ingredients started talking to her. She didn't watch as he cut them. They passed that day's potion with an 'Outstanding.'

In Transfirgureation she couldn't take her eye's off of a circle on the desk. It was getting bigger then shrinking. Professor McGonagall snapped at her twice. At least she had all of the notes down. (Thank God for magic).

She had an urge to skip Care of Magical Creatures. She knew that she wouldn't be able to pet or touch any of them, let alone help her partner with feeding them. Maggie kept a safe distance as Hermione fed the worm. In a way she felt sorry for her, all Maggie could do was hand her the food. But even then the worm started acting crazy. No one knew why, except for her.

Maggie wanted to wander the castle again tonight. She was scared, that was for sure. Scared that she would get caught. She almost had; twice, but she got away before he could do anything. But he didn't care, and she knew it. She knew that tonight she would have to be extra careful.

She got back to the common room (after dinner, even though she didn't eat) and finished the wrest of the weeks worth of work. That was the pattern, finish the day's work and work ahead if she could, and finish the weekend homework. Why wouldn't she? She had all night to do it, five of them to be exact. Then she would sleep throughout the whole weekend, and maybe go to her first class sober. The buzz was usually gone by Monday.

It wasn't likely to happen though, the going to class sober part that is.

* * *

Night couldn't come sooner for Draco. He was stuck in the only class that he didn't have with Maggie. Divination. Trelawney's voice never seamed to fade into the back round. He kept trying to imagine what Maggie was doing, but was always pulled back from his daydream by her voice.

After class Pansy and Blaise stopped Draco.

"Mate. Why are you avoiding us?" Blaise demanded.

"I'm not avoiding you." Draco said side stepping them. They walked down the hallway, not caring if anyone got in their way.

"Yes you are. And what happened with your brilliant plan to get Potter detention?" Pansy questioned, her voice full of venom.

"I did, if you haven't noticed." He sped up his pace. They kept up easily.

"Not as long as you said it would be." Blaise countered.

"At least I _got _him detention." Draco snapped. They entered the Great Hall and sat down at their table, all girls eye's were on them - at least they were on Draco. Hey, what can he say? He was quite hot. All the ladies thought so. Well except for Granger, she was glaring, and Maggie, she wasn't paying attention.

And that frustrated him. _What was wrong with her?_

Dinner ended and Maggie was the first one out the door. Draco watched, his questions growing and growing by the moment.

"Let's go." he said. He and his possy stood up and exited the Great Hall.

* * *

Maggie carefully took out her laptop. She begged and begged Dumbledore to let her perform a spell so that it and her Ipod would work on campus. And he let her! As long as she kept up her grades (which she did) and didn't take either of them out during class. Which she didn't. She didn't want them taken away, they were her life!

And tonight she needed her laptop.

When everyone was fast asleep, she crushed another pill, swallowed it, and carefully snook out of the common room.

_Draco should be done with his rounds now. _she thought as she sat down on the sixth floor balcony that looked over the lake. Maggie opened her laptop, she had full bars. She logged onto her myspace, all of her friends were on. She sighed happily as she talked to all of her friends.

* * *

_Where was she?! _Draco thought angrily. It was the third time he searched the sixth floor and he was fed up. Until he saw a faint glowing light. _Was that her?_

He walked over to the balcony. She was sitting down underneath the railing. The moon illuminated her soft curly hair making his heart speed up and his hand begin to sweat.

"There you are." He said coming up and sitting down next to her.

"I thought you were done with your rounds." Maggie accused. Her fingers clicking away on whatever she was typing on.

"I was." he watched her face, it never left the glowing light.

"Then why...?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About...?"

"Maggie. What's wrong? You didn't eat today. You haven't slept the past few nights. Your hands shake, your eyes are constantly dilated... Maggie are you okay?" he stared into her eyes which shifted over to him. They were a dark brown, Draco noticed.

"No Draco. I'm not okay."


End file.
